In Your Arms Tonight - あなたの腕の今夜で
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: Lucy is in her third month of marriage, she was supposed to be happy at work and at home but her happiness crumbles when she witnesses her husband having an affair. In this state, gentle encouragement comes from the man she least expected.


**Hello... XD For those of you who have read _An Unexpected Turn of Events _this is the new Sting X Lucy fan fiction I promised, oh so long ago. :L **

**I hope you enjoy this and I would love to know if this is good or not. **

* * *

**Prologue**

The aroma of chicken stew permeated the kitchen "I think it should be just about done… yes, it's perfect." Lucy smiled in delight as she tasted the stew.

"I'll lend a hand, Lucy." Layla, Lucy's mum offered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks mum, could you prepare the salad?"

"Sure. Is that chicken stew?" her mother asked as she began to clean all of the vegetables for the salad.

"Yeah, it's Rogue's favourite." a faint smile made its way to her lips.

"Rogue has been overseas for such a long time, I wonder if he misses Japanese cooking." It was true, Rogue works for an overseas division for Sabertooth Corporation and because of this he wasn't home all the time. He'd just returned earlier today and didn't know when he would be leaving again.

"I'm glad to see you looking so happy, your lucky your dad introduced you to such a lovely young man."

"Yeah..." Rogue and Lucy's marriage had been arranged through her father - Jude Heartfilia. She could still remember their wedding day, straight from the red carpet to the altar and quite happily so she remembered the smiles on the face of the priest and Sting in his suit. A marriage to a tall, handsome, academically qualified high earner. All of her friends were green with envy.

* * *

"Is your father doing well, Rogue?" Jude began to strike up a conversation after about five minutes of silence.

"Yes, thank you for asking." he replied blankly after swallowing his food.

"Once things settle down, let go out with your dad." he suggested to the stoic male. "Alright."

"Oh yeah! I still haven't gotten to the pictures from the honeymoon. You'll have to show me later." Layla reminded her daughter. Giggling slightly Lucy replied "I thought you might say that. I've already got them ready in an album."

"How's the stew, Rogue?" Lucy's mother asked kindly. "Delicious, thank you. I am delighted to have a wife who is good at cooking." he smiled slightly at this before he continued to eat the food in front of him.

"Here that, Lucy?" her mum whispered to her. "Yes" she answered as she lifted up her glass of wine before gulping what was left before finishing her dinner.

- Insert line break here -

Lucy was enveloped in the fragrance of rose oil.

"A silk camisole… I wonder if Sting will like it."

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, feeling anxious.

Rogue looked at her as she entered the living room. Lucy gave him a bashful smile.

"I'm tired… I'm going to sleep."

"What…?"

"Goodnight"

Rogue turned his back on her and headed to his room.

_Does my husband really love me…? Three months since their marriage… and they still hadn't slept together, not once._

* * *

The next morning, as Rogue put on his shoes and rose to his feet, Lucy offered him his briefcase.

"Thanks."

"I have my high school reunion today, so I might be out a little late."

"Yeah? Take all the time you like. Have fun."

"Thanks." _Oh, good. Rogue seems to be in a good mood today._

There was a large suitcase by the door with broken wheels. It had an oversized trash sticker affixed to it marked with today's date and the name Cheney. But Rogue pretended not to see it.

"I'm off."

"Be safe."

And he stepped out into the elevator hall. _I'd been hoping he might offer to carry it downstairs for me…_

"Here goes." Lucy muttered to herself as she lifted up the 40 pound suitcase.

* * *

"God, this is heavy!" Lucy groaned as she set the suitcase down and took a breath.

"What's got you sighing so early in the morning?"

"Oh, good morning, Natsu." Natsu was a co-worker and he lived close by, so they commuted from the same station.

"Taking a trip?" Shaking her head she answered "Not quite. The wheels on this suitcase broke on my honeymoon, so I figured I should finally get rid of it."

"You should just let the husband handle it." Lucy didn't reply to that and just stared at Natsu blankly. "Oh, for gods sake. I'll take it."

"What?" Natsu handed me his briefcase and lifted the suitcase. "Women shouldn't have to carry things this heavy. That's what men are for." Natsu heaved the suitcase and headed for the trash bin.

* * *

At the high school reunion Lucy was sitting with her high school friends; Erza, Levy and Juvia.

"Ah, man… don't start talking about work now." Levy complained with a slight pout.

"Yeah, time is money." Juvia agreed. "Just think, all the guys who acted like juveniles in high school might have grown into cool guys by now, we should take chances while we can."

"Hey! Don't listen to her Lucy! Juvia, she just got married, don't drag her into adultery!"

"Hey now, I'm not giving up the purity I have preserved for 26 years to just any guy." Erza added.

"Oh come on Erza, step it up already." Juvia commented.

These three have been friends with Lucy since elementary school - with the exception of Juvia who she met in high school. Erza was a martial arts trainer, Levy was a librarian and Juvia was a professional swimmer. Together, the four of them had been though all good times and all the bad times together.

"So, what are you going to do about work Lucy?" Erza asked, changing the topic. Sighing, Lucy shrugged. She had changed departments a few days ago and so far she isn't doing so good.

"Family comes first. Your husbands already a high earner anyway, so this could be a good chance to quit." Unable to think of a reply Lucy just stared at the glass of red wine in front of her. "Don't do that. Your dream has finally come true, hasn't it?"

"You want kids, right? Why not try to start a family while you're still young?" Levy inquired though she was met with silence. "Well… give it some though. You live only once, so try to live with no regrets." Juvia added. "You're right, I'll take my time and think it over." The three smiled at her and they continued talking.

"Eh!?" a women from a table near them shouted. "He really came?" another one questioned. After that was said the other girls began to gossip.

"Whoa, seriously?!" this time it was a guy yelling out. "For real?!" Some of the men in suits who were talking rose to their feet. Lucy looked to see a slim young man of average height and rather messy blonde hair standing near the entryway. Upon seeing him Lucy froze No way, is that really… Sting?!

"Hey check it out! Lucy, isn't that your first boyfriend?!" Erza asked. "That really is Sting isn't it? Wow, he looks good." Levy commented. "Didn't he leave after he got that sports scholarship after graduating?" Looking at her, she gave them a small nod. She didn't want to speak right now all she could do was stare at Sting. God, why is my heart pounding?

As Sting looked around he found Lucy and began walking over to her. "Lucy, long time no see. How've you been?" Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. "Yeah, I've been fine, thanks for asking. You look like you're doing well too."

"Yeah, I'm on top of the world."

"So Sting, what are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"I've come here for you, Lucy." said girl tensed at this and the others gasped before frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sting but you're three months too late." Erza informed, causing Sting to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She got married three months ago, her father set them up." something flickered in Stings eyes before disappearing, clearing his throat he replied with "That isn't my concern. When I want something, I take it."

This has to be a joke, oh god… my face is practically on fire. Looking at Lucy, Sting smiled slightly. Then he grabbed her glass of wine. "Cheers!" After drinking the rest of Lucy's drink he left to go to the men's tables.

"How nice, I wish someone would say that to me." Juvia sighed. "What'll you do, Lucy?" Erza looked at her best friend waiting for an answer. "There's nothing for me to do… I'm already married." Erza shook her head with a laugh. "Love is free, whether your married or not."

"Hey! Cut it out with the affair stuff! No one should do anything so low." Levy said seriously, glaring slightly at her friends. "Come on… Sleeping around in marriage is totally common these days." Juvia state with a matter-of-fact tone. "That's because girls like you can't get any hot guys." Shrugging Juvia totally ignored the insult. "Hey, it's the law of the jungle." Both Erza and Levy looked sullen at Juvia's remark.

"Don't worry, I'm not having an affair. I hardly could anyway. Besides, I doubt Sting was being serious." After that the other girls could tell I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Oh god, it's already 11." Levy gasped. "I'd better get home, I have work tomorrow." Levy rose from her spot. "I'd better get going too, I can't be at work late after recently getting a new position." The other two sighed, before saying that they were staying a while longer. Taking her purse Lucy headed to the door with Levy, as we stepped out Lucy glanced back at Sting's seat, his back was turned to her and Levy. _I guess it really was a lie._ Lucy left the bar with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

* * *

After parting ways with Levy, Lucy began walking home on her own. She pulled out her cell and gave Rogue a call, but it kept ringing. Is he in the shower? Lucy was about to hang up but heard him.

"Hello…?"

"Oh, Rogue! It's Lucy. Sorry I am so late, I'm on my way home now."

"Oh… I am still out at a work function myself. Be careful on your way home." With that he hung up. Sighing Lucy put her phone back in her pocket and continued to walk home.

* * *

Lucy stopped at the park on her way home after seeing Rogue, but stopped making her way to him when she heard a voice.

"Hey! Wait up Rogue!" she stared at the unfamiliar women who ran towards her husband and watched as the two of them embraced and then… shared a kiss. Lucy breath hitched in her throat and she froze as she watched the scene. The two cuddled as they climbed into a taxi and she noticed that it was headed in the opposite direction of their house. When the taxi was out of sight she fell to the ground, ready to fall apart on the spot. _What do I do? What should I do at a time like this?_

"Was that man just now your husband?" Lucy turned to see a young man standing nearby. "I… I beg your pardon?"

"Yikes, I nailed it, huh? That's a hell of a turn of events." there was silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Here." The young man offered her a handkerchief. _I… when did…_ Touching her cheeks she noticed that she had been crying, she then slumped the rest of the way to the ground weakly. "If you can't stand did you want me to carry you?" What's his deal? Why is he grinning? Sighing, Lucy offered out her hand. "Mmm… You're pretty obedient." Ugh, I can't believe I am acting this way towards a complete stranger.

"Excuse me…" She hastily lowered my hand. "C'mon, don't stand on ceremony. I'll make you feel better." Feeling as if she was being mocked, Lucy rose to her feet, unamused. "I don't know who you are but I am sorry to have bothered you." The guy reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't look so upset… Lucy." Pausing she narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know my name?"

"You're the reason I'm here." Looking at him with a rather confused look he continued. "I tended the bar you were at earlier tonight… Name's Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you." blinking at him a few times he continued to speak. "You're like the lead in a soap opera. Getting picked out by a well-known actor, spotting your husband foolin' around…"

"… Give me back my cell phone." laughing Gray handed her phone back to her. "Sure, I've already traded contact info anyway. Here you go." putting her phone back in her pocket told him "I'll erase your contact info later."

"Go right ahead, but I'll be calling you every day, during the night."

"Cut it out."

"You're way sexier when you're mad than when you're crying." Looking rather appalled she glared at him.

"Grow up and stop picking on adults." his expression turned serious. "Hey, I'm an adult too. I turned twenty not too long ago." Twenty? I can't believe I am letting a guy five years younger than me bother me, ugh. "Anyway, you've been a great help. Goodbye." Lucy ran from the scene, wanting to get away from the area. _Please let this all be a dream!_

* * *

"Good morning. Something smells nice."

"Rogue… Good morning." Rogue eagerly devoured the omelette and toast Lucy had prepared for him. As they ate together, Lucy stole a glance a Rogue's face. _Rogue… kissing that women_. The scene from last night replayed itself in her head, clouding her mind. "Is something wrong?" M_aybe I had the wrong guy… I should come out and ask._

"Um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Lucy said sternly. "Oh… sorry, but I don't have the time right now." staring at him she watched as he got up and walked towards the front door, following him she stopped when he did at the entryway. "Well, I'm off." he said as he picked up his briefcase. "Come back safe." Rogue's eyes fell upon the garbage bag that she had left outside the door last night. "I'll throw this out on the way."

"Hmm…?" Lucy watched as Rogue hefted the garbage bag with the hand that wasn't carrying his briefcase, then headed for the elevator hall. Lucy watched him walk down the hall, speechless. _That's the first time he's offered since we got married since we got married… is it guilt? Or…_

* * *

"Hmm? Rain, well it doesn't seem too bad." Lucy soon regretted saying that when the gentle drizzle of rain suddenly turned into a torrential downpour. Running at full tilt to take shelter under the awning of the nearest building. "Geez, what a mess." My hair and clothes are totally drenched now. Lucy froze as something covered her head. _What the? A towel?!_

"It's mine." an awfully familiar voice said. Looking behind over her shoulder her eyes widen. "Sting?!"

"I saw you from the second floor, you should've seen the look on your face when you were running." he grinned widely, unabashed. _I can't believe he saw me! I must look so dumb._ "What were you doing before you came here?"

"Weight training on the second floor gym. What about you?"

"I was on my way home from work. It's not even a ten-minute walk from here." Lucy told him. "Oh, yeah?" he looked surprised. "Guess that mean we might be seeing more of each other."

"Huh?"

"I'll shower off and drive you home. Just wait here." Her eyes widen again. "No, really. I don't want to impose." She shook her head. "Don't be shy."

"But…"

"Do you have the guts to brave that downpour again?" Lucy looked outside to see that the rain had only gotten worse. "Nope." Smirking in victory he continued. "See? We're going then." Turning around he then jogged up to the second floor. "I can't believe myself." Lucy looked down and blushed when she noticed that her white shirt had gone see-through, leaving her bra exposed. _Did Sting see?_ Hiding her chest with her arms she waited.

* * *

"Will this do?" she nodded in reply. _I can't believe I'm riding as a passenger in a car that Sting is driving… This can't be real._ Lucy glanced at Sting's face. _He used to be so boyish… now he's grown so manly._ The car stopped, glancing out the windscreen she saw the traffic lights. Sting looked at Lucy who was sitting in the passenger seat. "What is it?" she asked. Sting extended a hand and softly stroked her hair.

"It's still wet." Lucy then started to dry her hair vigorously with the towel he'd given her earlier. _Oh god, I can feel myself blushing. He's going to see it..._The light changed and Sting drove the car forward. It was still raining outside, but it was surprisingly quiet inside the car. _God, this is so awkward._

"You used to like heavy metal, didn't you , Sting?"

"Heh, I can't believe you remember that. When was that again?" he laughed to himself.

"Wow, you really have changed. You used to never shut up about how great it was." Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she remembered Sting in high school. "Well, people change. I'm 25 now. It's been 7 years since I graduated high school."

"7 years huh… it's been so long."

Xx Flashback xX

"… You're moving to America?" an eighteen year old Lucy asked. "Yeah, right after graduation."

"I see…"

"Yeah, my family is moving there. There are also so good colleges their as well."

"Oh… Okay. Well, I'm sure you'll be happy there." Lucy felt the tears that she had been holding back brimming up in her eyes and turned away from Sting. "I need to go. My mum is waiting for me. Send me a letter if you feel like writing, okay? Goodbye." Lucy started to run off when Sting grabbed her arm. "Lucy!" she didn't reply. "Look at me." she still didn't make a move to look at him, so he embraced her from behind.

"Could you wait for me? I'll be back for you, mark my words." Remaining in his embrace Lucy just stood there for a while before turning, she could feel Sting's heart pounding against her own. "Lucy." he leaned forward to kiss her but their noses collided. "Sorry." He blushed before giving her nose a gentle pat then brought his lips down for a gentle kiss. Lucy closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of his lips, so that she would never forget it.

Xx Present Xx

_It makes me sad, remembering that…_

"I know it's been 7 years, but I figured you'd wait for me." _What am I even supposed to say to that…?_ "Oh, the rain's stopped." Looking out the window she realised that she was home. "Thanks for the ride." Sting the passed her something. "This is my private card." Accepting it, she looked at it and noticed it had the name Sting Eucliffe printed in the middle, below was a phone number and e-mail address.

"I got your contact info from the class reunion organizer. Let's go out for dinner next week. I'll call you." Looking at him she didn't reply. "You don't want to see me?" I've just gotten married, I can't go seeing guys I used to like in high school on my own. "Heh! Don't take it so seriously! I'm not about to lay a hand on a newlywed."

"Cut it out." she glared at him. "I was just seeing how you'd react." she didn't reply to him, again. "Stay happy, Lucy."

"Thank you, Goodbye." she said as she climbed out of the car and then watched as Sting drove off and then turned to her house. She stopped when she saw Rogue standing there, watching her. _He saw me with Sting…_

"Rogue…"

"Welcome home." he greeted. _Why is he smiling so casually? Is it because he's fooling around himself?_ "Thanks." his smile dropped. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Huh?"

"I don't know when I'll be back, so you can go on to bed before I get back." That was all Rogue said before walking off towards the parking lot. "Rogue, wait can we talk first?" Lucy called out to him, but he just kept going. _Rogue doesn't seem the least bit interested in me… I guess he really doesn't love me._

* * *

**Okay, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors... **

**Please review, favourite or follow. (:**

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
